


Back to you

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Friends With Benefits, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Yunho, Top Jeong Yunho, a bit of worshipping, overwhelming use of the nickname "angel"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Yunho and Yeosang are best friends but Yunho is sure he doesn't help Yeosang get over his ex the same ways simple friends do.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I found this work from a long time ago at the bottom of my drafts and I had so much fun today fixing and rewriting it! It's the first official fic about ateez that I did and I'm amazed by how much of a sl*t I already was for yunsang... didn't changed too much, lmao. Anyways hope y'all enjoy it <3

With Yeosang on his lap, all warm and cuddled up on his arms, Yunho could only think of what kind of person in the world would be able to ditch him. So sweet and beautiful.

_His pretty Yeosang._

The same who is insistently pulling the hem of his shirt up, not bothering to unglue their lips in the meantime.

“No need to rush, baby” he planted a brief kiss on Yeosang cheek, ignoring his sulky pout in favor of tugging his own shirt up, getting it out of the way.

Despite telling the other not to hurry, Yunho himself feels anxious. It had been so long since he had last touched Yeosang. Months without kissing and fucked him open with his fingers, his tongue. His cock. 

Yunho was longing for it so much it hurts. By the expectantly look on Yeosang face Yunho knows it's mutual.

Their lips met again and the tallest shivered when cold hands ran over his torso, greedily stroking all the revealed skin and at the very end brushing his erect nipple with a neatly trimmed nail. He released a gasp but recovered soon, biting the pink bottom lip hard.

Yeosang grunted but pressed back against Yunho's hard-on, tightening his grip on his shoulders and starting to move slowly. The kiss came to an end and he reluctantly parted away, already missing the warmth.

Yunho pressed their foreheads together, longingly trailing big warm hands down his sides to curl around his waist while looking inside his eyes so intensely it made his breath hitch. Yeosang was missing that look so much. How Yunho looks at him as if he wants to eat him whole. He can't say he would mind being devoured if it was him.

He began to move more eagerly, spreading his hands on Yunho's chest to make him lie down and taking advantage of the position to roll his hips with even more effort on top of the bulge straining under his ass.

“You're already so hard…”

Yeosang's murmurs were a sin, Yunho thinks. He swallowed hard, feeling himself throbbing, still clothed cock fitting almost perfectly between smooth and fluffy asscheeks, so inviting in those thin shorts that Yeosang uses to bed.

Yunho wondered if Seungjae had seen Yeosang, his Yeosang, in those tight shorts, if he had already stripped him of them himself.

The thought alone made him mad, rage building up and making him grit his teeth. He unconsciously tightened his grip around Yeosang's hips, the tiny pained moan bringing him back to his senses. Shit.

Leaning against the headboard he pressed the blonde in a loving embrace, kissing the top of his head.

“Sorry, love. I didn't mean to” the affectionate nickname unusually common among friends slipped out of his mouth smooth. Yeosang didn't flinch. They're used to it, the kind of relationship they developed along the years far away than a simple friendship.

The apology was even more sincere. The mere idea of hurting Yeosang at any moment sounds awful but right now even more repugnant because his angel just got through a break-up and he still has red swollen eyes, looking so vulnerable. Yunho wants so much to keep him safe and protected it hurts.

Yeosang ended shrugging and hesitantly opening and closing his mouth a few times before asking.

“Can you kiss me again, please?”

How could Yunho deny him anything? He kissed him again and again. It was addictive. Kissing Yeosang was one of his favorite hobbies. He explored the blonde mouth with his tongue, hungry for the vicious taste of strawberry gloss lip.

And Yeosang was so caught in the kiss he didn't even notice in which moment they had reverted their positions. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine when his back hit the soft mattress and Yunho positioned himself on top of him, spreading his legs apart to fit between them and dragging warm hands to the inside of his thighs. It was a sensitive area and it made him squeak, trying to close them on impulse however Yunho kept them in place, the corners of his mouth turning up in a malicious smile.

Yeosang watched him attentive. He knew that smile like no one else and he couldn't prevent the heat that spread to his face, wiggling the tiniest bit so he could slide his shorts off.

He doesn't have how to hide. Yunho can see everything. It makes him shy but at the same time reassured because despite how horny Yunho always looks at him as if he is the most beautiful being in the world. His heart is thumping so loud inside his chest is scary. Yunho finishes scrutinizing his body and releases a low chuckle.

“Going commando, baby? Were you waiting for this?”

Yeosang swore that even the tip of his ears turned red. He pressed his legs together and this time Yunho didn't prevent him from doing it. The cute, shy act turns him on. He enjoys way too much to have him squirming above him. And it's embarrassing how much Yeosang likes it too.

Yunho thinks he is really adorable like that, trying to hide and embarrassed of being so hard just because of an intense making-out and some grinding. As much as he likes to see his angel being so shy, these are delicate times. So approaches him carefully, fingers twitching on top of Yeosang's trembling knees. He wonders why he is nervous tonight. 

Yeosang is not always so shy, he sometimes can even be too much of a brat, tempting him and getting on his nerves until the point Yunho can't take it anymore. It's usually leads to a steamy hot and rough sex. Today is not the case but Yunho doesn't care either, he likes taking care of Yeosang just as much.

“Will you let me see, angel?”

Yeosang nodded softly, spreading his legs apart and releasing a shaky sigh when Yunho leaned down, pressing butterfly kisses from his ankles up to his knees, the brush of lips so soft and caring. They eventually came up to his thighs and this time Yeosang didn't attempt to stop him.

Yunho immediately delighted himself on them, dedicating kisses everywhere and bringing his fingers there to close around the soft skin, getting a good grip to proceed burying his face deeper. Inhaling the sweet smell who radiates from the smooth skin, he left one last kiss before going up to his crotch.

Yeosang thighs trembled and he stuffed his mouth with his own fingers to prevent any embarrassing sound from coming out when the hot tongue caressed his cock, diligently all the way from the base to the tip.

Their eyes met and he squirmed on the place, eager for more. Yunho pushed him closer and effectively his legs founded support on top on the broad shoulders. Just as Yeosang as about to complaint about it, worried with the weight, Yunho thumbed at the head and dipped his tongue on the slit, long fingers pumping the rest of the shaft with ease.

Soon he envelopes the swollen head between his lips, lapping at it softly before applying more pressure. Not too hard: just the way his angel likes.

It was not difficult to put it all in the mouth but Yunho made suspense just because it's cute when Yeosang beg for it, thighs unconsciously caging his head between them and elegant fingers tugging at his hair. He never does it too hard no matter how desperate he is feeling. Is kinda cute.

If Yunho has to be honest, he thinks everything Yeosang does it's cute. Even the way he moans and calls for his name is lovely, voice broken and small. He is even more adorable when he is crying out of pleasure, pretty tiny cock drooling over his tummy while he clenches around his fingers, velvety walls squeezing tight.

Damn, now Yunho wants to eat him up so badly. Lick and fuck his sweet hole open with his tongue until he cries and beg to stop because it's too much.

He ran his tongue one last time through the bulging vein along the hard cock before letting it slap on Yeosang's abdomen with a wet noise. It's so red and hard it doesn't take too much for Yunho to realise he had almost cum. Yeosang's grimace shows it too.

“You're so close, baby...” he murmurs quietly, reaching out to rub at the wet tip, watching the blonde whine and thrust on his hand. He grips it a tad harder, just enough to get him whimpering “So impatient, though. Don't you want to be fucked? Do you prefer to come now? I can do that too, just tell me”

Yeosang's eyes go wide “N-no, I want to! I mean, it's been so long…” he notices he is stammering and shut his mouth quickly. The rapidly his heart is pounding inside his chest is more intense than the ache between his legs and he is so afraid of spilling something else he just turns around, pushing his ass in the air and hiding his face between his arms.

Yunho frowned but didn't ask again nor did force Yeosang him to face around as much as he loved to look at his eyes while they were doing that. It was quite a long time, at least five months. All of them without being inside Yeosang at least once, without feeling the hot insides squeezing tight around him as he cums untouched on his cock.

The moan that leaves his throat is almost guttural. He has to inhale deeply to regain his sanity before taking the lube, squeezing a good amount over his fingers. He is rubbing them together to warm it when his not-so-innocent angel pushes back against his restrained cock, _tiny_ _sweet ass_ wiggling smugly on it. The friction feels like heaven and the sight, dear lord…

He can't hold back and drop his hand down hard on it, seeing the pale skin turn immediately assuming a lovely shade of pink as a needy moan sounds across the room. God, Yeosang really decided to drive him crazy.

“Quit with the teasing otherwise I'm fucking you just like that”

If it was supposed to sound like a threat, it didn't work. Yeosang had the time of his life the day Yunho fucked him with no prep at all. The stretch was an extra bonus along with the delicious, overwhelming sensation of being filled. He limped for the rest of the weekend but he never forgot how it felt.

That's how he didn't flinch when one single finger entered, hurrying Yunho for next. When it was time for the fourth, crystal clear tears were streaming down his face. Not because it hurt but because he couldn't wait any longer. On top of that, Yunho was purposely ignoring his prostate. It's a torture.

“Mhm- Yunho! Just, p-please…” his voice broke, the wet squelching noise of the drag of long fingers sliding in and out makes ringing loudly in his ears. It's obscene and sounds so filthy and he knows that's why his dick is dripping so much on the sheet beneath him. Yunho ignored his plea and just delivered a deeper thrust, making him whimper at how good it feels, long fingers stroking his walls so good and almost pressing where he wanted it most. The provocation is more than enough to drive him crazy, an orgasm looming dangerously fast.

However, the thick fingers slid out of him just in time. He was unable to hold back the raw moan that leaves his spit soaked lips, almost crying in frustration and proceeding to rub his throbbing cock on the mattress below him, looking for his long lost climax.

“None of that, angel” Yunho manhandles him in the previous position without effort, groaning at how easy it's to manipulate the smaller body and not missing out the breathy moan he releases. Right, he almost forgot how much his angel likes to be thrown around and pinned down.

So Yunho does exactly that – leaning down, he grabs Yeosang's hands, extends his arms towards the headboard and clasps their fingers together.

And it makes Yeosang lose his mind. iIt's so fucking hot and almost overwhelming to be trapped between Yunho body and the mattress, puff's of hot breath landing right on his nape and swollen cockhead teasingly catching on his rim every time he moves his hips just right. He doesn't have the energy or freedom to do anything more than plead as Yunho takes his time, humping against his ass and trailing soft kiss down his nape and his shoulders.

Yeosang smells really good, Yunho thinks. His kisses come to an end when his attention is turned to somewhere else, or better saying, the shape of his hand displayed on his angel's ass. He doesn't know if either he had hit it really hard earlier or if Yeosang is just that easy to bruise and he never noticed it before, but he feels kind of proud to see it.

He has to let go of his hands to spank him again, this time weaker, just to reaffirm his possessiveness. Only God knows how much he suffered during the past months, seeing Yeosang show up marked by another man.

“C'mon, Yunho! You take too long” Yeosang's annoyed tone supposedly should sound intimidating but Yunho just chuckled and called him cute.

He picks up the lube again and quickly spreads it along his throbbing length just enough to be slippery before circling the shiny wet hole, dragging another whine of his angel before giving him what they're both waiting for. Pressing against the tight rim of muscles, he somewhat slides inside the warm insides with little to no resistance. Even so Yeosang chokes on a moan, thighs shaking and knees suddenly feeling too weak to support the weight of his body.

He is being stretched open so maddening slow, every corner of his walls being caressed by the fat cock filling him up. It's too fucking much, it feels like he is being split open but he can't stop making pathetic whiny noises, wishing nothing more that Yunho to just fucking ram it all into him.

“Hnhng… P-please. I'm going crazy” he manages it out, weakly pushing back against Yunho and sobbing when he stops him from doing that by holding him in place, hands sprawled firmly on his hips.

“Does it feel good?” he still has the audacity to ask. The warm hand caresses his sides before setting on his stomach, rubbing at a soothing motion and helping him relax but at the same time it's a tease, because he's so near to his cock but he doesn't touch “Answer me” 

“G-god, Yunho...”

He is unable to finish it because Yunho started to move, a slow pace that has him shivering and pleading.

“More, please. Give it to me, Yunho- hnng… ” Yeosang knows he is being incredibly whiny and needy today. He is panting, all his breath having been taken the instant Yunho filled him in such a way it makes his whole body tremble. He doesn't regret being noisy because his whimpers apparently had a great effect since the next instant he is sitting on his heels and his back is glued to a sweaty muscular chest.

Yunho holds them together, keeping him seated on his lap with his cock buried inside him and god, it feels even deeper than before and Yeosang doesn't know how to act and what to do with his hands.

Yunho is kissing his neck and the long fingers are wrapped tight around his cock, pumping it at a similar pace to the penetration. And it almost feels like too much, them both being so close together... Yeosang had missed it. The desire to hold the man behind him was bigger than anything and soon Yeosang found himself intertwining their fingers for the second time. Their clasped hands remained together on top of Yeosang's thighs and they gradually engaged in a rhythm, meeting each other's movement and keeping it made of short but deep thrusts. 

The lips met again and Yunho seemed greedy just like he was at the first one, biting at his bottom lip, sucking on his tongue and all that while hitting his prostate dead on. 

Yeosang is sure there's saliva sliding down his chin – result of both the messy kiss and the heavenly sensation of the cock fucking him open, all thick and heavy, dragging along his walls and caressing the most sensitive spots inside him. In that position he reaches even deeper and sometimes Yeosang swears he can barely keep up with the rhythm, too busy savouring the feeling.

At one point they stopped holding hands and Yeosang would certainly have fallen if Yunho didn't have quickly found a grip on his hair, keeping him in place and bucking his hips up to slam into him hard. Yeosang only manages to gasp.

The skillful fingers found his nipples and at that point Yeosang can't even bother to hide how good he is feeling. He turns his head to the side even though he can't do much more than stick his tongue out and wait for Yunho to suck it in the most filthy way possible.

Yunho grinds into him deep and grasps his face to suck harshly on his tongue and bite his bottom lip before giving a break to their strung out thighs, making them lay down again. He is again between Yeosang's thighs but this time they are so much closer – Yeosang wraps his legs around his hip and pushes him down by his neck to start a real kiss.

They eventually have to part away to catch their breath. Yunho leaves several kisses on the Yeosang's face before straightening up, groaning as his cock almost slips out.

“Don't...” his angel pleads, pulling out a pout. Yunho takes in the sight, a sense of pride stirring inside him as he sees how much of a pretty mess he made. His blonde locks are all sprawled on the pillow, seemingly so much like the angel Yunho likes to call him. It makes him mesmerized.

“You are so beautiful, angel. But you know that, don't you?”

Yeosang winces under his gaze. He tries to cover his face with his hands but Yunho doesn't let him, taking them away.

“Beautiful here” he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Here too” another on his neck.

“Also here” he leaves another over his collarbones, provocatively blowing a hard nipple on his way down. It gets Yeosang giggling and the sound makes Yunho smile.

“Very beautiful here” emphasizes, holding the base of the hard cock flushed a dark shade of red and smirking at the wet noise that happens when he spreads the big amount of precum. Yeosang drips so much, every time making a big mess on his hands or on his clothes. It's so cute, he thinks.

And finally, he let his fingers reach the point where they were connected, watching how well his angel is swallowing his cock, taking it all like a _champ_ , despite how his pink little hole is stretched around it, gripping tight every time he tries to pull out. Yunho cursed under his breath, taking his eyes off the sight to not burst inside his angel before making him come first.

“Damn, baby... so pretty down here too” he runs his hands along the soft skin of Yeosang's thighs, grinding deeper again while throbbing almost painfully when he clenches.

Yeosang can only let out a quiet sob, biting his own lip hard as something warm trickles down his cheek. It's tears: he is just so happy with how much love Yunho gives him. And it's not just about the words, but also the way he looks at him, as if he is the most important thing in the world.

They both didn't dare to break eye contact until they came. Yeosang can't deny how much he enjoys when Yunho cum inside and he doesn't want to lose it so he doesn't let him pull out, holding him down by his neck and making him lay against his chest. He pressed his lips sweetly against his forehead.

“Thank you, Yunho” it's said so quietly Yunho almost didn't hear it if it weren't for how silent the whole room is. But he heard it and his answer it's just a nod. He doesn't have to say it out loud that he would do it again and again if Yeosang needs it.

_Yeosang knows that._

It doesn't matter how many times Yeosang goes away or how long they stay apart, because Yeosang always comes back to him and that is enough for now

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)  
> This has clearly not been beta-read and I'm sorry for any mistakes <\3 I'm coming back any other time later to to fix some of them. I did it all with my wrist aching and rn and I'm in so much pain I can't think straight <3 someone send help <3  
> lastly if anyone wants to leave a comment it would be so much appreciated! :) thank u!


End file.
